Roxas' Cat
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: Axel never really liked Roxas' mom. Or his cat. AkuRoku, Rated M for a reason, loves!


Nyah! Just needed to fill the gaps between fics, so enjoy this lemony little thang!

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Rating: M. Definite M.  
Pairing: AkuRoku  
Disclaimer: Oh, oh! Great news! Last night Square Enix called and said that they give up! I gots me the rights to Kingdom Hearts and all its characters! And, just as I was making the plans for the first R rated game to start being made.. I woke up.  
Warnings: Smex, man love, smut. Oh, and Roxas being abused by kittens!  
Summary: Axel never did like Roxas' mom. Or his cat.  
Note: Filler to tie this over to the new RikuSora series I'm writing! And I was inspired to write this by my cat being tortured by Riku..

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Roxas' moans filled the room to the brink, overflowing through the slightly open window and cracked open door.

" Nggh.. A.. Axel.." He whined, bucking his hips into his red-headed lover's hand. Axel purred into the younger teen's ears, loving the delicious sounds that were coming out of his mouth.

" Louder." He commanded, squeezing his hand around the pulsing organ and causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure, pain mingling somewhere in the noise.

" Axel.." He gasped as he felt him dig a dull thumb nail into the head of his member, not enough to draw blood. " M-my mom's home." His eye lids fluttered as Axel began to lick and bite on his neck. He felt his lover sigh heavily against his neck.

" I don't _care_--"

" Roxas Strife!" There was a loud shriek from the doorway and Axel groaned. Karma was never on his side. " What in hell's name do you think you're doing!" The blonde scrambled around before yanking the linen sheet over his bare chest, which was shining with sweat. Only partially from the hot summer air.

" M-mom!" He exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his mother, who had a look of pure horror on her face. Actually, she was taking it quite well for someone who had just walked in on her son being jerked-off by his boyfriend. " I-I.. we were just.. A-Axel was.." His mom held up her hands, shushing him.

" I don't even want to know." And with that, she continued down the hall, mumbling something about keeping it clean like Sora and Riku. Roxas groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

" I'm tired.." He mumbled, pushing Axel's reaching hand away from his still-aching erection. The older teen pouted.

" What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you in that state?" He leaned over, too quick for Roxas to register, and pinned the boy's wrists to his sides, licking the head of the blonde's erection. Instead of taking the entire thing into his mouth, like he normally did with his lover, but barely touched it with his tongue.

And then they were met with another distraction. 

Among the flurries of moans and excited squeals that were coming from the teenager, neither of the two had realized that there was a little black fur ball creeping up the bed, prowling with its eyes locked onto one thing.. And all this was to Roxas' pain and horror as Axel lifted his head, as the newly bought kitten pounced on the blonde's _cock_.

" OW!" Roxas nearly screamed as he felt her sharp claws dig into the soft flesh, flailing slightly and falling off the bed as he began to bleed slightly. " Axel.." He whimpered as the red-head hopped off the mattress, pulling the blonde up.

" Ouch." He said, watching the blood slowly form little pearls over the scratches. He gently pulled a finger over the softening erection, sticking it back in his mouth and smirking. " Tastes almost as sweet as you."

" Shut up.." Roxas mumbled, his cheeks turning redder than they had already been. He was pulled into the older teen's arms bridal style so that his lips could be reached easier.

" Later. But right now, my mouth is open." Axel smirked even wider.

This summer night was about to get hotter.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

…I loved it. How about you? xD I'm writing a series with RikuSora, AkuRoku and LeonCloud, so I've been busy getting the first chapter down. Expect it soon!


End file.
